


While You Are

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Season 2.</p><p>Family. Such a simple statement which meant more than anything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Are

He knew it was him, even before the door opened to the loft and he saw his face. Molly let out a yell and ran straight to the door, hugging the man in the doorway tightly.

"Matt!" Exclaimed Molly, excitedly.

The telepath smiles down at the young girl before turning around to look at the two women in the room frowning. A slight look of concentration on Matt's face let him know that he was reading Elle and Maya's thoughts. Matt...He was happier than he could say to see the man. The happiness that he shared with Matt (and Molly) was one which had never expected, but one while he never ever wanted to lose now. He loved him.

Matt's head suddenly swivels around and he looks into Mohinder's eyes and he knew that Matt had heard that thought loud and clear (he could read thoughts but it wasn't a constant thing, for Matt had learned to block a lot of it out.)

"Oh,", said Molly, pulling Matt into the room and near Elle and Maya. "This is Elle," she points to the electric girl who looked a little defensive, though she usually did. "And Maya. They're both real nice."

This simple statement actually got a smile out of Elle. But Matt turns to look back at Mohinder, face very serious.

"I need to speak to you, Mohinder."

Maya turns to the geneticist. "I can watch Molly while you two speak, Mohinder. Do not worry; I will guard Molly with my life."

"We _both_ will." Said Elle, looking quite serious on this.

Molly seemed fine with it, so Mohinder nods, hugging her briefly before following Matt the way he came. They step over the broken glass that had happened in confrontation with Sylar. As soon as they turn the corner and come to a halt, Matt grabs onto him and pulls him into a fierce hug. Mohinder's eyes widen slightly, but he immediately embraces the telepath back, his eyes closing, feeling the warmth and love he had been missing. Never in his life had Mohinder felt such a feeling.

They stay that way for a very long moment, Mohinder taking in a scent of leather and the scent that he could only identify as Matthew Parkman. It was especially comforting because he worried for Matt when he (and the others) had seen the live shooting of Nathan Petrelli and Matt having been so close when the flying man had been shot (and to see Peter alive and well had also been surprising.)

They both finally pull away, with Matt putting his hands on the geneticist's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Mohinder, fine." Said Matt softly. He had obviously heard Mohinder's thoughts. "I wasn't hurt."

"You scared me." Mohinder said quietly. Matt's eyes soften. "Everything happened so suddenly and I was afraid for you."

"I know. But I'm fine. And Nathan and Peter are as well. Peter used his blood to revive Nathan and Nathan's at the hospital to recover and I left Peter at his apartment. I came here as soon as I could; I had to see that you and Molly were ok." Matt's hands move from his shoulders to his sides.

"Do you know who caused the shooting?"

Matt shakes his head very quickly. "No idea. But, I'm not going to worry about it, not right now. I just want to be with my family and take a damn break."

Family.

Such a simple statement which meant more than anything to him. He had his mother when he was younger, and now, but never had the kind of affection as was the norm where he had lived and he had never had the kind of affection and admiration from his father like he had hoped. But affection had been forthcoming in the beginning from Matt (and Molly as well), even though he hadn't hardly know him. They, he, Matt, and Molly had all come together to become a family.

"Plus..." Matt said, rather playfully. "I heard that a certain someone loved a certain someone." He grins. "Heard it in here, anyway." He points to his head. His smile softens. "You really meant it, Mohinder?" He looked guarded in the face slightly, afraid of rejection. Considering all that had happened with his wife and all, Matt was understandably cautious. It made Mohinder's heart ache that Matt had been so hurt.

He wraps his hand around Matt and moves in close, reveling in the warmth of the man. "I've never meant anything more, Matt. I love you. You have shown me more than I ever expected to see."

The smile Matt bestows on him made up for all he had endured in the past little while.

"I love you too, Mohinder. You and Molly mean more to me than anything. I'll do anything and everything to protect you."

They lean in close together and Matt's mouth moves over his, and there couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
